Save Me From Myself
by CreepyStalkerFangirl
Summary: Shizumi has a rough home life. At this point the only person keeping her sane is Kyo. Thanks to him she's not truly alone. He's always there to catch her when she falls, and she wants to break the curse in return. If only she knew how. Kyo X OC
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be updating my black butler fanfiction but my pre-writes are not with me. I'm A failure! *sobs***

**But I got the idea for this and it wouldn't let me forget it so I abducted my mom's laptop. *evil grin***

**Disclaimer: It would be easier to tell you what I did own... so I will. All I own is the plot for this story and Shizumi.**

* * *

Shizumi was crying. Kyo felt his anger start to rise as he looked at the lonely girl crying in a dark, empty classroom. He was almost certain he knew who did this to her. Kyo shook his head, stepping into the classroom. "What's wrong, Shizumi?" Kyo asked.

Shizumi was sitting on a desk, head buried in her hands. Sobs racked through her body, making her quiver violently. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, her eyeliner streaming down her cheeks. "Hi, Kyo." She said.

Kyo met Shizumi about six months ago. she was a transfer student. Her mother was American and her father Was Japanese. She had lived in America all her life until her family moved to Japan. Apparently her family's money had been tight in America so they decided they should try things out in Japan to see if they could do any better. Because of the financial problems, her parents often took their anger out on her.

Kyo sighed, leaning on the desk beside her. "Shizumi, you have a bunch of crud running down your face. What's wrong?"

"I'm so tired, Kyo."

Kyo stared into Shizumi's ice blue eyes. "What was it this time?"

"Kids keep calling me goth and emo... Don't they know that this is how I naturally look?"

Kyo looked over Shizumi. "One would find it hard to believe." He said. She had long black hair with soft waves. Long bangs covered one side of her face. Kyo brushed them to the side the way she liked them, but they just fell back over her eye as always. Her eyes were an icy blue, almost grey, they were so light. They contrasted with her pupils and the rim of the iris. The rims were a dark blue. Her ivory skin contrasted with her dark hair so much it didn't look natural.

Kyo brushed her bangs back again only for them to fall in her eye. Again. "Why don't you pin them back?" He suggested.

"It looks funny."

"Trim them?"

"I'm trying to grow them back out so I won't have to deal with them at all."

Kyo shook his head. "Excuses, excuses. Shizumi, don't let anyone get to you. How you naturally look is just as unusual as me and Yuki. Or have you not noticed our hair colors?"

Shizumi smiled pitifully up at Kyo. "That's another thing. My name means silence. what parent names their kid Silence?"

"Yours."

"I'd disown them if I could."

"Shizumi, you need to calm down. Why don't you come hang out at my place? Shigure wouldn't mind and Tohru loves you, Yuki would be too nice to say anything even if he did care." Kyo said.

"As long as I'm home before curfew..."

"Come on, school's been out for half an hour. You've vented long enough." He stood up and offered her his hand. She smiled and took it and he helped her up.

As soon as they were outside Kyo's mood changed. Orange cat ears had popped out of his head and they drooped, his face was set in a scowl.

"Awww, Is Kyon-Kyon having trouble with the rainy weather?"

"Don't call me Kyon-Kyon." Kyo replied. This was the closest he would get to snapping at Shizumi which was impressive for his short fuse. He only had that much self restraint because he knew Shizumi was already so broken, he couldn't hurt her more.

"Sorry." Shizumi said, unaware of the tree root jutting out on the path in front of her. She stumbled over it and Kyo instinctively caught her. The next part was inevitable.

An orange cat sat in front of Shizumi with a very peeved expression written all over his kitty face. No, Shizumi wasn't freaking out. No, neither was Kyo. Shizumi had known for a long while about the Sohmas, but no one else was aware she knew due to Kyo's fear of what Akito would do to her.

Shizumi hung her head. "I'm so sorry Kyo!"

The orange cat sighed, closing his eyes and counting to ten. "Try to be more careful." He said gently. "How are we going to explain this?"

Shizumi snapped her fingers then scooped Kyo up in her arms. "Don't worry, I got this."

As Shizumi approached the house Kyo started to panic. "You're just going to walk in? Shizumi what are you planning?"

"You should shut up before we get inside, you'll blow our cover."

Kyo ceased to speak and Shizumi opened the door. She watched everyone's reaction with great amusement. Shigure plastered an obviously fake smile onto his face, Yuki facepalmed, and Tohru went pale.

"Hello Shizumi. What do you have there?" Shigure asked.

"A cat."

"Where's Kyo?"

"He said to go ahead and he'd meet me here later." Shizumi scratched the cat's chin, seemingly oblivious to the real situation.

"Well, Shigure," Yuki chimed in. "Why don't you take the stupid neko and clean him up?"

"Good idea, Yuki." Shigure strode across the room and snatched Kyo from Shizumi.

"I'm hungry. If anyone needs me I'll be raiding your fridge." Shizumi made her way to the kitchen, knowing the house by heart.

In the other room, Shigure was giving a lecture to Kyo who had just changed back. He put on his clothes and crossed his arms.

"What happened Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"I knew the rain might put too much strain on me so I told her to go ahead. I was right, then I transformed, and ran to meet up with her. You know it's not safe with all the creepers around. A teenage girl, out alone, by herself in the woods..."

"For God's sake Kyo! There are no creepers, I made that up to scare Tohru!" Shigure said in exasperation. "Be careful idiot, she could have found out."

"Won't happen again." Kyo grumbled and went out through the back. A few minutes later he showed up through the front door.

"Hi Kyo!" Shizumi greeted cheerfully. She then proceeded to shove a riceball in her mouth.

"Slow down, Shizumi!" Kyo said, walking over to Shizumi and confiscating her snack.

"Aw, that was mean Kyo."

"You've had five. That's enough Shizumi." Yuki commented.

"Yuki you can't side with Kyo! It defies all laws of nature!" Shizumi retorted.

Yuki simply rolled his eyes and looked back at his homework.

Shizumi Spent the afternoon with Kyo. Doing homework, talking, kicking Kyo's butt at cards.

At five Shizumi got ready to leave so she could be home by 5:45.

"I don't see how you can go back there." Kyo said as he walked with her.

"I have to Kyo. I don't have anywhere else to go." Shizumi replied. "And if I'm late it'll only be worse. Thanks for the support, though."

The pair approached Shizumi's house and he ruffled her hair, which had always been his own special way of telling her he cared. "See you tomorrow." He said. She smiled before disappearing into the house.

* * *

**Okay... I love that orange top neko so much... therefore I shall write fanfiction. Yes. That is a good plan.**

**R&R and I will give you a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the only fic I could work on tonight and my hands were itching to type something up. So here's chapter two.**

* * *

Kyo walked in the next morning and looked for Shizumi, as usual. He found her by her locker, looking sad as she pulled out her math book. Her uniform top was long sleeved today and a scarf was wrapped around on her neck. She was wearing knee-high socks. This wasn't a good sign.

Kyo strode over to her. "What did they do this time?" He asked.

"Not now, Kyo. There are people." Shizumi replied flatly. "I promise I'll tell you later." She shut her locker and went to the classroom, Kyo followed.

Shizumi was strangely silent all day. Even at lunch when she was usually the most social person there she ate quietly. After school she stayed behind as always. Kyo did this time, too.

"What happened Shizumi?"

"I don't know. I got home on time, early even. I was good all evening. My mom just flew off the handle after I asked where my favorite shirt was." Shizumi said. "I'm just so confused..."

"Let me see." Kyo said.

"It's fine, Kyo it'll heal-"

"Let me see, Shizumi." He interrupted with a firmer tone.

Shizumi sighed and pulled her socks down to her ankles. She rolled her sleeves up and took the scarf off. There were bruises all over her arms and legs,

her neck was brandished with finger marks. "Shizumi, you need to tell someone." Kyo said, inspecting her arm.

"I don't have any other family. If I tell someone I'll be put into foster care and end up who knows where." Shizumi said. "It's different, Kyo. When you left the main house you got to go train in the mountains. Afterward you had Shigure's. But I don't have anywhere to run to."

Suddenly Shizume wrapped her arms around Kyo. He transformed and looked up at Shizumi in surprise, a little bit angry. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Shizumi laughed. "Sorry, Kyo. Sometimes I get a little lonely, you know? I don't care if you transform into a cat, I know you're there for me. Therefore I shall hug you."

"Weirdo." Kyo mumbled.

Shizumi laughed again. "I'll leave before you change back." She replied. "See you later, Kyon-Kyon!"

A vein popped out of Kyo's head as she waltzed through the door. He waited until he was a person again before yanking his clothes on and stopping at his locker. He was surprised to find Shizumi waiting for him. "Hey." He greeted.

"Can I come over later?" She asked. "I don't want to go home."

"Sure,"

"Thank you! I'll see you later Kyon-Kyon!"

"Don't call me Kyon-Kyon!"

Shizumi's eyes gained a mischievous glint. "It's that or I hug you."

"Are you trying to test me?" Kyo asked, eye twitching.

"Yeah."

Kyo rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff, making his way to Shigure's. He went into the backyard and practiced his combat skills for awhile until Yuki showed up. "What's the point, Kyo? You'll never beat me." He asked.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo shouted. "I'll take you on right here right now!"

"Not now, Shizumi's coming soon and you're all sweaty. At least try to make yourself look presentable when your friend comes over." Yuki said. "I came out to remind you."

Kyo huffed and shoved past Yuki, going back inside to change.

Ten minutes later, Shizumi let herself in as usual. "Where's the neko?" she asked, looking around the room for Kyo.

"What?" Shigure asked in horror. Did she find out?

"Um, yeah. Neko. He reminds me of a cat, angry one minute and fine the next. Cats do that." Shizumi explained, quickly covering up her mistake.

"O-oh." Shigure stuttered. "Well, I think he's up in his room..."

"Thanks Shigure!" She said, then went upstairs.

"Kyo!" Shizumi called, knocking on his door. "I'm coming in!"

"Whatever." came his muffled reply.

Shizumi flitted into his room, sitting on his bed. "How are you?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"I'm good! So, what did you do while I was gone?"

Kyo glanced over at the dark-haired girl. She seemed unusually cheerful. "Did something happen?" He asked.

"Nope! Everything's fine!"

Kyo looked at Shizume skeptically. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a red shirt with a black hoodie. "Why don't you take off your jacket? It's hot in here."

"Nah, I'm good!"

"Shizumi, don't tell me you're hurting yourself." Kyo said. He was suspicious about why she was covering her arms.

"I'm not."

"Prove it."

"Fine, if it makes you happy." Shizumi said, giving up. She took off her jacket and held her arms out toward Kyo. "See?"

"You're not hurting yourself, but you're parents hurt you again!" Kyo exclaimed, looking at the new set of bruises and finger marks. "Why did you feel the need to keep this from me?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to worry, that's all." Shizumi explained. "That and I wanted to keep the jacket on because my only clean shirt was a tank top..." she added awkwardly.

Kyo burst out laughing. "That's why?" He asked in amusement. "Shizumi, you're my best friend, I can handle seeing you in a tank top!"

"Oh shut up!" Shizumi said, looking away with a red face.

Kyo looked at her again and noticed something else on her arms. "Are those cuts?"

"Dad broke a bottle and hit me with it." Shizumi explained.

Kyo sighed in relief. "Good." He said. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's play cards."

"No way! You beat the crap outta me last time!"

Shizumi looked at him with a glint in her eyes daring him to chicken out.

Soon Kyo was shouting profanities at his cards while Shizumi was laughing her head off. "Kyo, just give up!" She said between giggles. He glared daggers at her. she continued laughing until she tipped over from her perch on the floor. She clutched her stomach, tears building at the corners of her eyes.

Kyo glared at her, standing up. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

Shizumi shook her head. "No, but I'll go with you anyway." She said, standing as well.

Kyo led Shizumi through the house and ended up at the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Shizumi heard someone open the paper door. "Hello, may I help you?" She heard shigure ask.

"Is my daughter here?"

Shizumi froze and felt the color drain from her face. Kyo was looking toward the source of the voice as well "Dad." She whispered.

Kyo rested his hand on his shoulder. "Will you be okay?"

Shizumi nodded stiffly. "As long as I go with him without complaint."

Shigure spoke again. "Shizumi, yes. She's around here somewhere. Yuki, go find Shizumi, would you?"

Kyo squeezed Shizumi's shoulder reassuringly. She smiled up at him, not a real smile, she was just trying to reassure him. Kyo wondered if he would ever

get to see a true smile from her. It never truly reached her eyes, no matter what her mood was at the time.

"Hi Daddy." Shizumi greeted, coming to the living area.

"Shizumi." Her father said. "It's time to go home now."

"Um, okay." Shizumi turned to Kyo. "See you tomorrow."

"Later." Kyo responded. Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki all waved goodbye. Kyo watched in concern as Shizumi followed her father down the path.

* * *

**How does one knock on a paper door? Oh, well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter. Yay! Read. Now. Go.**

* * *

Shizumi closed the door behind her, and when she turned her father was inches away from her face. "That's where you've been spending all your time? Why didn't you tell me you were with a boy?" He demanded.

"I-I hang out with Tohru too!" Shizumi stammered.

"She wasn't with you! You came out with a boy! Who is he?" Her Dad hollered.

"He's just a friend, Dad!"

"Just a friend!" He scoffed. "You've been coming home late-"

"That's a lie!"

_Smack. _"Don't talk back to me, child!"

Shizumi held her face, head hanging low. "You're awful." she whispered.

"What did you say?"

Shizumi looked at her father dead in the eye. "You're awful. Both you and mom! You're horrible, always hitting me and bruising me and making me hide it!"

_Smack. Smack. Smack. _"I said, _do not talk back to me!_"

"I'm done." Shizumi said firmly. "I want you to stop hitting me." She looked at her dad again and squeaked in fear at the fire in his eyes.

"I'm bringing your mother down here and we will discuss it further."

Shizumi could feel the color drain from her face. Great, a family discussion.

Her mother came down screaming profanities at her. "You ungrateful child! Who are the people who clothed you? Fed you? Gave you a place to sleep? Who brought your useless being into this world? Have you no graditude?" _Slap, Slap, Slap._

"No mother please-"

"Useless, lazy child!" Her father shouted, hitting her hard in the gut. Shizumo doubled over in pain.

Shizumi's parents continued to yell at her, hitting and kicking her all the way. She took it silently, clenching her teeth in pain. Her father kicked her especially hard in the shin and she toppled over, screaming in pain as her ankle twisted. Did her parents stop? No.

Then Shizumi was being held up by the collar. Her mom was dragging her across the room. She opened the front door and let go, Shizumi toppled onto the porch. "You can come back when you feel a little gratitude for us." She spat, slamming the door.

Shizumi stayed on the porch for a long time, the pain hurt too much to move. She knew she had to leave, though. She tried to stand, wincing in pain as she put weight on her ankle. She thought for a moment, then decided she needed to go to Kyo's.

She limped toward Kyo's for an hour. She knocked on the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. It opened and she stumbled in. She was caught by the person who opened the door, Tohru.

Kyo was staring out the window toward Shizumi's house, wondering if she was okay.

"Kyo!"

He was startled as he heard Tohru call him rather loudly from downstairs. He stood from his bed and made his way downstairs, surprised at what he saw. "Shizumi?"

She smiled up at him. "Hi, Kyo."

"What have they done to you?" He demanded, taking her arm and inspecting it. It was covered in bruises. "Shizumi, this has gone too far!" He exclaimed, looking at her other arm.

"I know, Kyo. I know." she replied.

Yuki came into the room wondering what all the fuss was about. "What happened to her?" he asked, eyes wide.

Shigure showed up after hearing the commotion. "Oh, my! What happened?"

"We can worry about it later." Tohru responded, helping Shizumi upstairs. I'm going to help her wash up and bandage anything that needs it."

Shizumi limped up the stairs and into the bathroom with Tohru's assistance. Tohru ran a bath for her and got out the first aid kit.

Shizumi scrubbed herself down with soap and washed her hair. Tohru lent her a nightgown and wrapped her ankle. "It all looks minor, but don't strain that ankle." she said.

"Thanks so much, Tohru." Shizumi said sincerely.

"No problem!" Tohru replied. "Shigure and Yuki want to know what happened. Let's go downstairs, ne?"

"Sure."

"Shizumi, what on earth happened to your pretty face?" Shigure asked as soon as they were downstairs. Kyo whacked him upside the head.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Shizumi." Yuki explained.

"It's fine." Shizumi replied, sitting on the couch. "There's really nothing to it, my parents hurt me. Regularly."

"What happened? It's worse this time." Kyo said.

Yuki stared at Kyo. "You knew about this and didn't tell anybody?" He asked.

"She asked me not to, and I respected her wishes." Kyo replied gruffly.

"Even though she was getting hurt?"

"Kyo's my friend and he did what I wanted. leave him alone, Yuki." Shizumi snapped.

"I don't need you to defend me!" Kyo complained.

"Shut up Kyo."

Kyo glared at Shizumi.

"Are you going back?" Tohru asked, breaking the tension.

"That's the thing, my Mom said I could come back when I felt grateful to her."

Shigure perked up. "We wouldn't mind you staying here for the time being, another high school girl-"

"Shut up you perverted dog!" Kyo yelled, knocking him unconscious.

Shizumi began to stutter. "N-no! I can't do that, I'll only cause trouble!"

"If you want you can help Tohru with the chores." Yuki replied. "Once you're better."

"If you're a friend of Kyo's you're a friend of ours," Tohru added.

Shizumi relaxed. "Okay."

Yuki and tohru smiled and left, Yuki dragging Shigure away.

Kyo sat on the couch next to Shizumi. "I can sleep on the couch if you want to take my room." He offered.

"Absolutely not. I can rough it on the couch." Shizumi replied sternly.

"Fine." Kyo said, knowing she wouldn't change her mind. He went over to the closet and handed her a pillow and blanket. He ruffled her hair and let her go to sleep, yawning and going up to his room.

* * *

**Awww character development kind of not really. Ginger neko is my favorite ever. :3**

**Review and you get a cookie. Yaaay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY SHITLOAD OF IDEAS! GOOD NEWS GUYS I ACTUALLY KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING NOW YAAAAY!**

* * *

Shizumi woke up and rolled her neck to the side, getting rid of the kink that had developed while she slept. She stretched and dragged herself off the couch, going up to the bathroom and throwing on her uniform. Deciding her hair was a lost cause she braided it and twisted it into a bun.

On the way to school Yuki and Tohru went ahead and talked. Kyo hung back, as usual. He was walking in silence until he heard someone running behind him and slowing as they caught up. He looked over and saw Shizumi looking ahead at Yuki and Tohru. He had forgotten she stayed over last night. "Hey." He said.

"Hi Kyon-Kyon!"

A vein popped on Kyo's head. "Don't. Call. Me. Kyon-Kyon!" He growled. Shizumi simply laughed him off. She looked over at Yuki and Tohru chatting happily.

"Kyo, how do you really feel about that? Tohru is special to you, and it seems Yuki was able to snag her before you." Shizumi questioned cautiously.

"She's barely spoken to me since she saw my true form..." Kyo said, pain flashing in his eyes, soon replaced by determination. "So what's the point in trying? Yuki can have her if she's going to be afraid of me the rest of her life."

Shizumi gazed at Kyo sympathetically. Tohru had hurt him even though she wasn't trying to. They walked into the school and went to class just as the bell rang.

* * *

Shigure knocked on the door of the house looming in front of him. He wasn't wearing his usual traditional Japanese clothing, he had a suit on. After all, he had to look presentable for the head of his family. "Enter." A raspy, muffled voice sounded.

The door creaked open and Shigure stepped inside, sitting on the floor. "Akito," He greeted, bowing low.

"Shigure," Akito replied in a happily icy tone. "It's been so long!"

"Yes, it has been awhile." Shigure replied, straightening.

Akito sat in front of Shigure. "How is my cowardly rat, Yuki? How is my useless cat, Kyo? And innocent, hopeless little Tohru, how is she?"

"They are all well."

"Shigure, don't be so afraid! You obviously came to discuss something with me, what is the matter, my loyal dog?" Akito asked in a bittersweet voice.

"You see... There is a girl Kyo has been spending time with. Her home life is very... troubled and her parents recently banned her from their estate. She stayed with us last night."

"I see..."

Shigure stayed silent.

"Please go on, Shigure. I need to hear what you have to say." Akito drawled.

"I would like permission to have her stay with us temporarily." Shigure replied. He felt Akito rest his hand on his shoulder, then squeeze it hard. He guped, telling himself to withstand the pain of Akito's death grip.

"Is this going to be for long? Tohru was supposed to be temporary, Shigure. She still hasn't left."

"No. She won't be with us long."

"I suppose. What is this girl's name?"

"Sh-Shizumi." Shigure stuttered.

"I'll allow it for now."

Shigure looked at Akito suspiciously. "Aren't there conditions?"

"No conditions. I'll stop by every once in awhile to see how you are doing. You may go."

Shigure stood and bowed to Akito. "Thank you, Akito."

Akito simply waved him off.

Shigure headed home in a rush, wanting to beat the teens there and change to avoid suspicion.

Akito watched the dog race home with narrowed eyes. "Hatori."

The doctor emerged. "Yes?"

"Get me someone to keep an eye on this Shizumi character."

"Yes, Akito."

* * *

Shigure slid the door open and crept through the house.

"Shigure, you're back!" Tohru's voice sounded.

_Uh oh..._

"You're wearing your suit?" She continued.

"Where did you have to go?" Yuki asked.

Kyo paled and shizumi looked at him in worry. "Kyo, what's wrong?"

"Shugure," Yuki continued. "You didn't go to see _him_, did you?"

"I had to, Yuki."

"What... What did he say?" Kyo asked.

"Shizumi can stay." shigure explained. "No conditions, he'll turn up every now and then though."

Kyo exhaled. "Thank God..."

Shigure left to put on his preferred clothing and Yuki turned to Kyo.

"Akito's up to something, Kyo. Can't you see it?"

"I know." Kyo replied. "It's not like him to do that without a catch."

Yuki and Kyo were sworn enemies, but everyone from the zodiac had something in common despite their differences. They all feared and despised Akito.

* * *

Akito stared at the stranger in front of him. "Keep an eye on the people at this address," he started, handing the man a slip of paper sloppily scribbled with Shigure's address. "I want you to watch the ginger and his friend specifically. You'll be able to tell who she is, she's the only one that will go near him. Tell me what you find."

"What's in it fer me?"

Akito pulled out a large wad of bills and the gangster reached for it. "Ah ah ah," Akito held up his finger and shook his head. "You can have it after you tell me what you see. Now, our family has a little 'secret'..."

* * *

Shizumi and Kyo were seated in the living room doing homework. "Kyo?" Shizumi asked.

"Huh?"

"Who's Akito?"

Kyo sighed. "Akito is the head of our family. He makes the decisions and tells us what we can and can't do."

"You and Yuki seemed afraid. Tohru and Shigure too."

"He's cruel. If Shigure went and talked to Akito about you today..." Kyo shook his head.

Yuki walked in and crossed his arms. "If he did you're in danger, Shizumi. Keep your eyes peeled and stay with Kyo."

Shizumi gulped and nodded stiffly.

* * *

The gangster approached the house and climbed a tree, looking down for his targets. It was simple, tell the creep what he saw and collect his cash. He got comfortable and prepared for a stakeout.

* * *

**Yay an actual plotline! Thank you so much for reviews, they make me a happy fangirl. Speaking of reviews, i will give you a cookie if you leave one. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh hi guys. I'll just drop a new chapter here, ne? KWTheWorld, here is your cookie since you asked me to leave it in this chapter for you! *Gives KWTheWorld her cookie***

* * *

Shizumi woke up and her eyes darted around the room. She was scared, Akito sounded dangerous. Even Kyo was afraid of him. She took a deep breath, telling herself to calm down. She got up and got ready for school.

Kyo, Shizumi, Yuki, and Tohru all walked to school together in silence. Suddenly Shizumi had the strong feeling someone was watching. Her head whipped around but no one was there.

"Shizumi, are you okay?" Kyo asked.

"F-fine." Shizumi replied, brushing off her uneasy feeling. She discreetly looked behind her again. Nothing.

Around the middle of the day Shizumi couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. She felt jumpy and tense at the same time. She couldn't concentrate on her work and kept looking around the room, convinced someone was watching.

Shizumi got home and was so distracted she had been caught fidgeting on the couch for thirty minutes by Kyo.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned.

"Y-yes! I just uh, think I need some water." She replied, jumping up and heading into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass, dropping it as she carried it over to the sink. It shattered and glass was strewn across the floor.

"Shizumi, what was that?" Kyo asked, coming into the kitchen. She looked between him and the broken dish.

"Oops." she said. "Sorry about that, I'm just really jumpy today for some reason."

"Shizumi, go do something that doesn't involve breaking anything." Kyo suggested, eye twitching.

"I will as soon as I clean this up." She replied, bending down and gathering a few large shards.

"It's fine, I'll do it." Kyo said. "Go occupy yourself."

Shizumi nodded and went to the bathroom, looking at the shards of glass in her hands. She knew why she was so tense.

To avoid suspicion, she turned on the faucet on the tub, letting it fill. She held out her arm and sucked in a breath, sliding one of the shards across her arm. She sighed, relaxing immediately. She hadn't done this in days. Relief flooded through her.

She did it three more times before actually getting in the bath. Afterward she inspected her bruised arm. It wasn't too deep, a good sign. It wouldn't need bandages, she knew it would scab over in a few minutes. She would have to wear long sleeves for a few days, though.

She felt awful for what she did to herself. Keeping it from Kyo made her feel worse. A wave of guilt washed over her. She really did try to stop when she met Kyo, but she couldn't. Not even for Kyo. Tears built at the edge of her eyes but she blinked them back and got dressed, coming out of the bathroom with a brave face. She still felt fidgety, but not as much.

She went into the kitchen and chugged a glass of water.

"Feel better?" Kyo questioned. She whipped around, startled.

"Kyo! I didn't know you were in here!" She laughed nervously. "Yeah, I feel fine."

Kyo gazed at Shizumi suspiciously "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to bed early." She said, fleeing to the living room and settling on the couch.

The gangster smiled. Bathrooms were his favorite part of the job. He had both been able to watch a girl and collect valuable information for Akito. He decided since the little goth had gone to bed he should check up on the ginger. He wasn't doing anything exciting, just homework. he rolled his eyes. What now? He shrugged, leaving and looking forward to another day.

* * *

Kyo was working out math equations when he felt the sensation of being watched. He looked up and saw a figure disappear into the woods. He narrowed his eyes, making a mental note to be alert, then continued solving equations.

* * *

**Short chapter is short... I think... I'm horrible at estimating the lengths of writing. Also, pervy gangster is a perv but I figured that would be good for his character so I forced myself to write it.**

**I hate myself for making Shizumi do that to herself but there is a point I promise!... I'm so mean to her :((((( Sorry Ssenotta, I made her do something reckless *Cries***

**This chapter makes me sad D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**As long as I'm sitting on my lazy butt doing nothing all day I should take a break from tumblr and write fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews! *Hands out cookies***

* * *

Shizumi woke up and remembered it was Saturday. She also remembered all she had at the Sohma's were a couple sets of school uniforms. She sighed and went into the kitchen where Tohru was preparing breakfast. "Need help?" she asked.

"That would be wonderful!" Tohru replied.

Tohru and Shizumi worked in a comfortable silence for awhile. This was good, it would give Shizumi some time to think. _Let's see... _She thought. _I could run home and get a few things... depending on whether or not Mom and Dad are home... I'll stop by after breakfast, I could __survive in a uniform until then. _Shizumi decided.

After Shizumi helped Tohru clean up from breakfast she told Kyo she was going out, which wa a bad idea. He tried everything to get her to stay. He was worried, Akito was out there and he knew about her.

"I'm fine, Kyo. I'll be fine, it'll only be about an hour." Shizumi argued.

Kyo looked at her firmly. "One hour."

Shizumi left and walked to her parents'. She didn't see her mom or dad's cars, so she slid her key in the lock and hurried around the room, stuffing clothes and notebooks into her schoolbag, which she had emptied beforehand. She grabbed a few books as well, and some other things. She also took the time to change and shoved her uniform into her bag. Once she looked over the room again she hurried back downstairs and locked up so her parents wouldn't know she had been there. She hurried down the path and looked back as she heard a car engine, crouching behind a bush. Her dad's car was pulling in and he got out, going up to the porch and disappearing inside. Shizumi let out a sigh of relief, she had made it out in time.

On the way back to the Sohma's, Shizumi heard rustling behind her. She looked back, scanning the area. There was nothing there. She continued at a brisk pace, trying to get back as soon as possible. She heard the rustling again. She didn't look back, only quickened her pace. She skidded to a stop as someone emerged from the bush in front of her. It was some man she had never seen before. Her heart skipped a beat as he looked her up and down. She craned her neck to see around him. Around the next bend was the Sohma's house. Maybe if she screamed loud enough...

"Hello, a little far from home?" The man asked.

"I-I" Shizumi stuttered.

"Well as long as it's just the two of us why don't we have some fun?"

"Stay away from me!"

"Come now, don't be like that." The man gripped her shoulders and slammed her against a tree. "Let's just get to know each other."

Shizumi tried to fight back, but her arms were pinned against the tree. She tried to kick him, but he dodged. She sucked in a breath and let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

The gangster sat up in a tree, watching as the little goth was attacked by a creeper roaming the woods. He knew he couldn't interfere, he didn't want to anyway. His job was to watch. So he watched in amusement at her pitiful attempts to fight back, then was surprised when she let out a scream able to make all hell break loose.

* * *

Shizumi's scream was smothered by a large hand covering her mouth and nose. "Be quiet now, you'll only make it worse." The man said sweetly.

Shizumi tried in desperation to suck in a breath but ended up failing. Her vision was becoming fuzzy and her head was spinning. Her eyes started to get heavy and black dots appeared at the edge of her vision. Tears started to pool in her eyes as she realized she couldn't fight back anymore.

Suddenly the man was pulled off of her and she fell to the ground, watching with blurry vision as Kyo fought her attacker. His clean, fluent movements were amazing. Almost elegant in Shizumi's eyes. She'd always loved martial arts, but her parents never allowed her to take classes, saying they didn't need to waste their money on such meaningless things. Her vision began to fade and she could hear Kyo calling her name. It sounded far away, like it was echoing.

* * *

Kyo shook Shizumi, trying to get her to wake up. Damn, he knew he couldn't carry her, he'd phase. "Shizumi!"

He heard running footsteps behind him and whirled around, relaxing when he realized it was only Tohru and Yuki along with Hatsuharu and Momiji, whom Tohru had invited over.

"We heard fighting and came to see if everything was okay." Tohru said, slightly out of breath.

Yuki was looking down at the unconscious man on the ground. "Is he alive?"

"He should be." Kyo answered, not taking his eyes off Shizumi. Momiji prodded at him with his foot as Yuki tried to find a pulse. "He's alive." Yuki confirmed.

"How are we going to get her home?" Tohru asked. "She'll be difficult for me to carry, she's taller than me."

Tohru was right, Shizumi was tall, only a couple inches shorter than Kyo. He scowled, trying to come up with something.

"Do you think you could lift her?" Haru asked. He'd been quietly observing the whole scene.

"What? Why?" Tohru asked.

"I can carry her if you manage to lift her up onto my back." Haru replied, and so began the process of getting Haru to transform (it wasn't hard, he just surprise-hugged Tohru.) and Tohru lifted her onto his back. It wasn't long until they got home, where Shigure was waiting in the living room.

Cat ears popped out from Kyo's head and he let out a hiss. "No creepers in the woods my ass!" He yelled at the dog.

"What do you mean?" Shigure questioned.

"You told me you made that up!"

"You mean there really are people roaming the woods?"

"Obviously!" Kyo huffed. Did you at least call Hatori?"

"I did," Shigure replied, "But Akito wouldn't let him come."

Kyo looked baffled. It was rare for Akito to forbid Hatori from caring for the Sohmas. Then again, Shizumi wasn't a Sohma.

After a long period of uncomfortable silence Haru and Momiji announced they had to leave and Tohru started to prepare dinner. Yuki disappeared as well and Shigure worked on his novel for once.

* * *

Shizumi woke up and Kyo was sitting on the floor beside the couch. She heard him let out a sigh of relief. "Good, you're awake." He said.

"Thank you, Kyo." Shizumi said. "For saving me."

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let you go alone. What did you need anyway?"

"I needed..." Shizumi looked around. "Where's my bag?"

Kyo pointed over to the corner of the room.

"I needed to grab a few things from my parents'." She explained.

"Shizumi, you scared me half to death. I'd miss you if you died, you know?"

Shizumi smiled. "Awww, you do care. I'd miss you if I died too." She said.

"I think I'm going to start teaching you martial arts, just a few self-defense moves." Kyo decided. "It'd make me feel better." He admitted.

Shizumi's eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked. Kyo nodded. "That would be awesome! I love martial arts!"

Kyo nodded again. "I know. You've told me." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay, still a little light-headed." Shizumi replied. "I'll be back, I need a bath." She jumped up from the couch and went upstairs.

* * *

The gangster watched in interest at everything that happened after the attack on the emo girl. Even when they got back to the house, he watched the ginger talk to her, he even caught him saying something about martial arts. He cared about her safety, and he understood why Akito was having him watch them. She could find out about the curse.

He'd have an interesting report for Akito on Friday.

* * *

**It was going to happen guys. Someone always has to be attacked by a rapist in fruits basket fanfiction.**

**Height differences. I'm such a perfectionist because I actually looked up pictures of Tohru standing next to Kyo and there isn't a huge difference in the anime, maybe four inches. But in the manga either Tohru is pretty short or Kyo is really tall because there is quite a difference. So I was able to make Shizumi taller than Tohru but shorter than Kyo. Yay!**

**Reviews in exchange for cookies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bad news: I moved and the computer hasn't been set up yet. Good news: My mom has a laptop and the computer will be downstairs where I have the only room. So much summer late night interwebs! This will be a short chappie because the next one will have ALL THE ACTION**

* * *

After dinner, Shizumi crept upstairs and peaked into Kyo's room. He was doing homework, his brows furrowed in concentration. Shizumi flung the door open and raced into Kyo's room, jumping onto his desk. He looked up at her in surprise.

"I swear if you were a Sohma you'd have the curse of the cat." He said.

"Kyo! Teach me how to fight!" Shizumi begged.

"Um, I'm kinda busy right now, in case you haven't noticed..."

Shizumi glanced as his homework. "You only have two more problems! It can wait until tomorrow."

"Shizumi,"

"Please Kyo?" Shizumi begged, tilting her head.

_Damn, that's cute. _Kyo thought. He shook his head. "Alright, come on." He said.

"Yay!" Shizumi squealed, leaping off his desk gracefully. He followed her out into the backyard.

Kyo went out to the backyard with the intention of teaching Shizumi a few defense moves, but she was such a fast learner she ended up learning a few attack moves as well. Kyo had to admit, she had talent.

"Come on, Kyo! Just one more!" Shizumi begged, out of breath.

"It's late, Shizumi. We don't have time." Kyo replied, just as much out of breath as Shizumi.

"Aw," Shizumi said glumly, slouching over. "Okay."

Kyo went back into the house with Shizumi in tow.

Hearing Kyo and Shizumi return, Shigure came out from his study. "You two were out there awhile, have fun?" He asked.

Kyo and Shizumi nodded, still trying to catch their breath.

"What were you doing that was so tiring? You two aren't together, are you?" Shigure continued. Shizumi and Kyo froze as they realized what Shigure meant. Of course Shigure being the idiot he was, didn't stop talking. "But you two are so young, I hope you at least used protec-"

Shigure was cut off as Shizumi demonstrated one of the moves she had learned from Kyo. "Just so you know," She began sweetly, "I didn't know a single fighting move until today. That's what we were doing, you sick pervert."

Kyo snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. Shigure fled from the room as Shizumi and Kyo began their homework.

* * *

From out front, the gangster peered through the window. The emo had learned a few martial arts moves, this wasn't good. He started down the path, deciding to give Akito his report early he looked back through the window again, and noticed the goth trip. The ginger instinctively went to catch her, and he inevitably transformed. The gangster sidled back up to the window. After the ginger turned back into a human, the two laughed it off like it was nothing. She no doubt knew about the curse all along.

The ginger turned his head and looked the gangster straight in the eye. The gangster's eyes widened and he hurried down the path and toward the main house.

* * *

The door in front of the gangster opened a crack. "You're not supposed to be here until Friday." Akito rasped.

"I've got somethin' important to tell ya."

There was a pause. "Enter." Akito said. After the two settled, he began speaking again. "What is it you have to tell me?"

"Well the ginger-"

"Kyo."

"Yeah, Kyo. He taught his lil' friend-"

"Shizumi."

"Yeah 'er, well he taught 'er a few martial arts moves, which I guess isn't too unusual but they wen' inside ta do their schoolwork and she got up to get somethin' and tripped. Kyo went ta catch 'er and he turned inta a cat. She didn't look surprised at all, which means she knew about the curse right?"

Another pause. "Very interesting..."

The next thing the gangster knew, a wad of bills was shoved into his hand and he was being shooed out the door.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN reviews equal cookies**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm alive! I know it's been longer than usual and it was such a short chapter ;-; I'M SOWWY!**

**Rose the snake: It's called a cliffhanger. They're used in literature often and every reader hates them, so I used one. *trololololololololol***

* * *

Shizumi woke with a start. Stretching, she stood from the couch and wandered into the kitchen where the clock read 2:18 AM. She grabbed a glass and turned on the sink, noticing the scabbing cuts on her arms. She felt an itch to do it again, but suppressed it. She lifted the glass to her lips and looked out the window where she swore she could see a face. Was it... Yuki? No, it couldn't be, he was upstairs. And Yuki's hair was silver, not black. Then who was peering into the kitchen? Shizumi calmly went up to Kyo's room.

"Kyo, wake up. Kyo!" She whispered, shaking him roughly by the shoulders. He grunted and sat up.

"What? it's two in the morning!"

"Someone's downstairs looking into the kitchen."

Kyo was immediately on alert, getting up and tiptoeing downstairs with Shizumi in tow. He looked at the window in the kitchen and gasped when he indeed saw someone there. "Akito." He muttered darkly.

"That's Akito?" Shizumi asked.

Kyo nodded and glared at Akito, who met his gaze. Akito's eyes narrowed before he disappeared. "Shizumi, I think he's after you."

"Yes, the matter has been discussed before." She replied, going back to the living room.

"You're going back to sleep? At a time like this?" Kyo asked in disbelief.

"Sure, if anything happens, I know you'll protect me." Shizumi answered. She settled back on the couch and fell asleep quickly. Kyo sat on the floor in front of the couch, facing away from her.

He didn't move, he barely blinked. Every noise he heard had him on edge, he would stay up all night if he had to to make sure his best friend was okay.

* * *

As the sun rose, Shizumi woke up. She glanced at the back of Kyo's head. "Didn't you sleep at all?" The orange head shook, indicating he hadn't. "Kyo, I'm fine."

Kyo turned around to look at her with red-rimmed eyes.

"Kyo, go to bed!" She exclaimed. "I'll be fine, everyone will be awake soon."

Reluctantly, Kyo trekked back to his room. An hour or so later, Tohru came down to start breakfast, which Shizumi helped with as a distraction to the previous night's events. As everyone gathered around the table, Shigure asked where Kyo was.

"He didn't sleep well last night, so I told him to go back to bed." Shizumi explained.

"Aw, it's such a good thing Kyo has someone to look after him!" Shigure exclaimed dramatically.

"Shut up, stupid dog." Shizumi mumbled.

* * *

The day was uneventful, Kyo emerged from his room around one.

"Good afternoon, Kyo." Shizumi greeted him. "Hungry?"

Kyo shook his head, rubbing his eyes. Shizumi sighed. "I wish you had gone back to sleep last night, Kyo."

"But, Akito..."

"He left, Kyo. I would've called for you if something had happened."

Kyo looked at Shizumi intently. "Whatever Akito throws at us, I'll always be there for you." He said.

Shizumi smiled. "Well, what are best friends for?"

Everything seemed normal as Shizumi and Kyo continued to chat and hang out. Of course, just as they expected, everything went downhill as Akito unleashed his wrath.

A police car parked outside the house, along with another vehicle. Akito appeared as well. Everyone knew this was not a good sign. A cop emerged from the car and knocked on the front door.

Shigure stepped out and everyone followed, Shizumi behind Kyo.

Akito was in a raging fit. "She's mad! She's insane!" He hollered, pointing an accusing finger at Shizumi, who cowered behind Kyo. "She accused my honorable family of being cursed! She's insane! Witch!"

"Please, calm down, sir."

"Take her away! Lock her up! Witch!"

"She's no witch, sir. But we will get her out of your hair."

"I-I never said anything about the Sohmas being cursed!" Shizumi exclaimed. "He's lying!"

"Shizumi, how could you?" Kyo asked. "You promised not to tell anyone."

Shizumi looked up at Kyo in disbelief. "You're taking his side? Why, Kyo? You know I'd never do anything to hurt you or your family! I'm your best friend!"

All Kyo had known through his life was to take the side of the Sohmas. If you didn't you would be punished. This unspoken rule also had most of the members of the family brainwashed, Kyo most of all since he was the cat and treated more harshly, and so he was taking their side, thinking Shizumi had told the family secret. He knew it wasn't true, but at the same time he thought it was.

"Sir, if we could have you please step aside so there won't be any trouble," the cop began, speaking to Kyo. He moved without hesitation.

"Kyo!" Shizumi exclaimed in disbelief as she was cuffed and thrown into a van. Before they closed the door he could hear her screaming.

"You said you'd always be there for me no matter what Akito did! How could you, Kyo?"

The van sped away and Kyo was left looking after it in betrayal and confusion.

Yuki opened his mouth, about to scold the cat, but Kyo brushed past everyone and went inside, locking himself in his room.

* * *

Shizumi struggled and fought, trying to fend off the officials who were wrestling her into a building. It was rather plain looking aside from the sign out front showing off the name. Riverview Lunatic Mental Institution. No way, they were taking her to an insane asylum? What the hell?

Shizum tried again desperately to get away, she even used some of the martial arts defense moves kyo taught her, but for every guard she fought off there were more to replace them.

After the employees decided enough was enough, one of them came up to Shizumi with a syringe filled with liquid. "Think carefully now." He said to her.

Shizumi sighed in defeat and hunched over, allowing herself to be led into the building.

First, she was put into a rather cozy room with a bed and table and shelf full of books. she decided it was okay until she remembered where she was and freaked out, yelling to no one in particular that she wasn't crazy and hoping someone would hear her. No one came and she started to throw things, desperate for someone to show and hear her out.

When someone finally decided to show up she was injected with a fluid that made her sleepy and ushered out of the room. She stumbled quite a bit and her thoughts were hazy, so she didn't register that she was being put in a straightjacket.

"Akito said she had a bad case of the crazy and we should move her here as soon as she acte up." a man with a raspy voice said. Shizumi was shoved into a room and she stumbled again, falling onto the cushy floor. Her eyelids grew heavy and she gave in to sleep.

* * *

**...I just have to ruin everything, don't I Ssennotta? I finally give Shizumi a break and let her enjoy herself for a chapter, then I make her suffer. I feel so bad for doing that to my poor Shizumi!**

**Don't kill me! I promise things will get better, but hey, Akito was going to strike at some point, yes? I'm probably going to start the next chapter immediately following this one so it shouldn't be too long.**

**ummm... reviews mean cookies?**

***Runs to undisclosed location and hides from angry followers***


	9. Chapter 9

**I kept my promise and started this chapter immediately! I know, I suck for putting Shizumi in an asylum. Now let's just see how long this takes. I started writing this at 10:25 pm on June 15th. And yes, I'm timing it.**

* * *

Shizumi woke up and her mind was fuzzy. She couldn't think straight. _Okay, focus. _She thought, not opening her eyes. _I was talking to Kyo after he woke up late. He was worried... and we hung out until Akito showed up with... _Shizumi gasped as the previous day's events came rushing back to her. _I'm in an asylum!_

"Asylum is a little harsh. We prefer if you call it a mental hospital."

Shizumi's eyes flew open. She must've said her last thought out loud. She took in her surroundings. She was in a padded, white room. It looked almost like mattresses covered every surface. She tried to lift her hands to rub her eyes, but she couldn't. She looked down and saw her hands and arms were bound by a straightjacket. _What the hell? I thought this only happened in movies!_

Shizumi looked over at the source of the voice. An employee was standing before her. She had strawberry blonde hair with soft waves that went down to her shoulders. She was petite and had a kind face. In her hands was a tray with a bowl, a cup and a plate with a slice of toast.

The employee sat down in front of Shizumi.

"How long have I been out?" Shizumi asked.

"About a day. I'm Kanako, I'll be your caretaker. I thought you'd be awake so I brought you breakfast."

Shizumi nodded numbly. Kanako sighed and started feeding her, seeing as she couldn't use her hands. It was rather humiliating on Shizumi's part.

"Just so you know, I don't think you're crazy. I think Akito's lying." Kanako commented as she fed spoonfuls of tasteless oatmeal to Shizumi.

Shizumi looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Kanako nodded. "Think of me as a friend." She said, getting up from the cushioned floor.

"Thank you, Kanako."

Kanako nodded and exited the room.

Seeing as she was in a mental hospital, there wasn't much for Shizumi to do but think. She wondered how long she'd be there. Even though she tried to push them away, most of her thought drifted back to Kyo.

Why would he let Akito do this to her? Didn't he know Akito was lying to get rid of her? She said she wouldn't tell anyone about the curse, and she had kept her promise. If he had just come to her defense, maybe she wouldn't be here.

Shizumi had no idea what exact time it was, but she kept track of the general time using the amount of meals that were brought in by Kanako. She assumed it was mid-morning, maybe 9:00 when she was given breakfast. Lunch was probably between 12:00 and 1:00. She guessed dinner was between the hours of 5:00 and 7:00.

Shizumi was extremely bored after three days. She had resorted to walking around in circles, which probably made her actually look crazy, but she didn't care. She also passed time by jumping, the springy floor providing good leverage much like a trampoline. She had the familiar itch to take a razor to her skin, but she couldn't, which also made her jumpy.

She was lying facedown when Kanako came in with her meal. It was midday.

"Shizumi, are you alive?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm. Shizumi turned her head to look at the strawberry blonde nurse.

"At this rate I'll die of boredom."

"Your words wound me. Aren't I enough company?"

"Well yes, but you're only here three times a day." Shizumi pointed out.

"I understand, but if I could give you some advice, you might want to stop walking around in circles. You're being monitored 24/7 and it really does make you look looney and if you want to get out of here you have to look sane." Kanako suggested.

"Am I still sane? I've been stuck in a padded room for three days, four if you count today." _And I haven't been near a blade for five or six days._

"I'm sure you are." Kanako said, referring to Shizumi's original question. Then she leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I haven't been giving you your pills, so you must be okay."

"Pills?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to crush them into your food so you don't try to choke yourself." Kanako continued in a whisper. "But I haven't given you a single dose so far."

Shizumi didn't have a comment, so she let Kanako feed her.

* * *

Tohru, Shigure, and even Yuki tried to coax Kyo out of his room. He wouldn't unlock the door to talk to anyone and spent three days wallowing in self pity. He must have come out a few times, because the meals Tohru left outside his door every evening were always gone the following morning.

On the fourth day, Yuki decided it was time for a new tactic. "I've had enough!" He yelled after another failed attempt at getting Kyo to do anything. He kicked down the door to Kyo's room, storming in. "What is your problem? You let Akito take Shizumi away, then you spend the following days in your room like a hermit! If you want her back so much, why don't you go get her?" He ranted.

Kyo looked up at Yuki with dead eyes. "Who said I want her back here? She gave away the family secret, and you still think I want her to be here?"

"You stupid cat! She didn't say anything, Akito was lying to get rid of her! He knew something and decided she was a threat! Why would you take his side over Shizumi's?"

"He's the head of the family, of course I'd take his word over Shizumi's."

Kyo toppled over as Yuki kicked him. "Come to your damn senses, she needs you!"

"How could you take her side? she's a traitor."

Yuki's eyes blazed and he was about to punch Kyo square in the jaw when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned and saw Tohru looking up at him. "It's not going to work. Let me talk to him."

Yuki nodded stiffly. If the ever gentle Tohru couldn't get him to find reason, he didn't know what would. He and Shigure exited the room, Shigure sobbing over the broken door.

"Kyo, listen. I know you're confused and angry right now, but think. Shizumi is your best friend. Do you really think she'd give away something so big?"

Kyo was silent.

"I didn't think so-"

"I'm not being quiet because I don't have an answer, it's because I don't want to talk!" Kyo roared. Tohru flinched at his harsh tone. She sighed, seeing as there was no use today since Yuki had an episode. She padded silently out of the room, passing the two other patrons in the house.

"I'll try again later." she explained.

* * *

Shizumi sighed. Today was the sixth day she had been stuck in the institution. In an effort to suppress her boredom, her mind had unconsciously turned to depression. Now all she could think about was why Kyo betrayed her and how much she wanted him back. She had been sitting in the same spot for two days, unable to find the will to move somewhere else.

Shizumi looked up. She gasped, her eyes widening. Kyo was standing in front of her, his trademark smile plastered onto his face. He held out his hand to her and she tried to reach out, but due to the straightjacket she couldn't. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Kyo..."

"Who?"

At the sound of Kanako's voice, the image of Kyo seemed to dissolve. It was an illusion. Shizumi's head dropped. _Maybe I really am going crazy..._

Kanako had noticed the drastic change in Shizumi's behavior and started slipping antidepressants in her food, though they had no effect. Kanako often had to force feed her, like she was doing now. She sighed, hoping the patient would get better. Now it actually seemed like she had a reason to be in a mental hospital.

When Kanako left, more illusions of Kyo appeared before Shizumi and she had to tell herself each one wasn't real. _You said you'd always be there for me... Where are you now? _She thought. _I'd never do anything to hurt you, Kyo. _Tears started to well up in Shizumi's eyes once more. _I love him. _She realized.

* * *

Tohru came into Kyo's room to try to talk to him again.

"Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it." He snapped.

Tohru simply sat in front of him. She stared at him for several minutes and Kyo started to fidget under her calculating gaze. "Tell me how you feel."

"What?" Kyo asked, baffled. He had been expecting a lecture.

"Let it all out." She said.

Something inside him snapped and he poured out his feelings to Tohru. She listened as he listed off his feelings of anger, betrayal, confusion, and sadness. "I don't know what to believe." He finished, then looked up at Tohru, prepared for her to judge him.

"You're a human being, Kyo. People have feelings. It's okay to let them out. Say something, complain a little." She quoted what he had said to her not long after they met. "Do you really think Shizumi told anyone the secret?"

"Well, Akito said..."

"You never listen to what Akito says. Why now?"

Kyo opened his mouth to argue. He didn't say anything, because Tohru had gotten him to start coming to his senses. "No, I don't think she did." He admitted. "Oh God, I've made a huge mistake. She's probably stuck in some psych ward because of me. What am I going to do, Tohru?"

Yuki waltzed into the room, looking Kyo straight in the eye. "We go get her."

* * *

**2:20 pm, June 16th. 15 hours and 55 minutes counting sleep and food and errands and chores. AREN'T THINGS LOOKING UP FOR MY DEAR SHIZUMI? KYO IS GOING TO SAVE HER! YAAAY!**

**KYO YOU BAD KITTY!**

**Okay just like before I'll start working on the next chapter immediately because I'm really getting into this. Reviews=cookies**


	10. Chapter 10

**Am I updating too fast for you to review? *throws cookies to reviewers***

* * *

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru left immediately, deciding they needed to get Shizumi out of wherever she was as soon as possible.

The three stood outside the gates of the main Sohma estate, dreading going in.

"Yuki, stay out here with Tohru. I'll talk to Haru and see if he knows anything." Kyo decided, opening the front gate with a creak.

It didn't take long to find Haru, Kyo knew which house was his. After explaining everything to him, Haru gave him a speculative look. "What you're about to do is dangerous."

"I don't need a lecture right now, do you know where Akito sent her or not?" Kyo yelled.

Haru sighed. If he knew Kyo, the cat would search the world for her. "He sent her to Riverview Lunatic Mental Institution."

"She's in an asylum?"

Haru nodded again, but Kyo didn't see as he was halfway out the door.

After Kyo met back up with Tohru and Yuki and told them Shizumi's location, they looked at him in complete shock. "Look," Kyo said. "If you want to hang out here with your mouth hanging open like a fish all day, fine by me. I'm going to get Shizumi." Kyo left and he heard two pairs of footsteps behind him.

When the three arrived at the psych ward, out of breath, Tohru talked to the secretary. "We'd like to see a patient by the name of Shizumi." She said. As the secretary looked up the name in the computer Yuki turned to Kyo.

"You do realize we're running into this with absolutely no plan, correct?" Yuki asked.

"We'll just have to wing it." Kyo replied.

The secretary spoke and Kyo turned his attention to her. "We have two patients by the name of Shizumi. One was brought in by an Akito Sohma, the other one a Hikari Yana."

"Akito Sohma." Tohru said.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't allowed guests. I don't see why anyone would want to visit her, she really is a looney." The secretary replied.

Kyo growled, eyes narrowing. Yuki gave him a warning look, then spoke. "We must have been mistaken, we would like to see the other one."

"Alright, just sign in here." The secretary said, handing Tohru a clipboard. Tohru filled it out for all three of them and took a seat, beckoning for Yuki and Kyo to do the same.

"Are you crazy? What if they track us down because of that damn sign in sheet?" Kyo hissed quietly.

"Don't worry, it's all false information." Tohru replied softly.

The trio was called in and led to a room with a young girl around the age of 13. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. Her frame was small, as if she wasn't eating.

"Hello," Tohru said sweetly. "How are you, Shizumi?"

"Great!" The girl replied as if she really did know the strange people in her room.

"You don't look like you've been eating lately, Shizumi." Tohru said in a questioning tone.

The girl's hair swished back and forth as she shook her head vigorously. "Nope! The voices told me not to, so I won't!"

The employees decided it was safe for the guests to be there and left the room, venturing down the hall.

"Well, it was nice to see you Shizumi." Yuki said.

"You're leaving already? But I never get any visitors!" Shizumi stomped her foot. She paused then turned her head. "What? No, I don't know them. Well it is nice to talk to someone other than you guys every once in awhile!"

As Shizumi kept talking to the voices in her head, the three visitors backed out of the room slowly. They wandered down the hall, trying to find the Shizumi they had come for. An employee with strawberry blonde hair tripped and dropped the tray she was carrying and Tohru bent down to help her.

"Thanks." The nurse said. "Was there someone you were looking for?"

"Shizumi." Tohru replied.

The nurse paused. "Well there are two, the real looney or the accused one who was put in the crazy house without reason."

"The second one." Kyo piped up.

"Who are you three?"

"I'm Tohru," The brunette began, "This is Yuki and Kyo."

The nurse narrowed her eyes at Kyo. "So you're the Kyo she's been going on about." She said. "Let me just tell you, she is heartbroken. What did you do the poor girl?"

Kyo looked down in shame. "That's not important." Yuki said. "Can you take us to her?"

The nurse shrugged. "I would, but there are guards."

"No," Kyo grunted. "I'm not turning back now, not after I've come so close to getting her back."

The nurse looked startled. "You really do care for her, don't you?"

There was a pause as Kyo tried to find the right words for what he felt for Shizumi. "I love her."

Suddenly, Yuki and Kyo doubled over in pain, grunting from the searing heat flowing through their veins. Then, something only the cursed Sohma's could see happened. Two spirits, one rat, one mouse, emerged from Yuki and Kyo's bodies, floating upward and disappearing. The pain stopped and Kyo and Yuki looked at each other in alarm.

"We have to get her back" They said in unison.

* * *

Shizumi was hunched against a wall, her hair hanging over her face. _Kyo... _she thought. She looked up and saw a familiar figure next to her. _I can feel it, can you?_ The hallucination nodded, looking at her sympathetically. _Slowly, I am losing my mind._

* * *

The nurse, who had introduced herself as Kanako, led the three through the halls. Yuki and Kyo demanded to be taken to her room and insisted they could fight off the guards. They skidded to a halt as Kanako stopped in front of a white door with two guards on each side.

"We need to see her." Kyo insisted, deciding to try to convince them with words before he used his fist.

"She can't have any visitors."

"Screw talking to them, let's beat the hell out of them, Kyo." Yuki said.

Kyo nodded and turned to one of the guards, punching him in the face. The guard fell with a thud, already unconscious. Yuki kicked another guard and he grunted as he fell. Yuki brought his hand down on a nerve, knocking the guard out cold. Kyo got a few punches and kicks in on another guard and he was out like a light soon enough. Yuki had already taken care of the other one. Yuki looked at Kyo and nodded.

Kyo grunted as he kicked the door down.

* * *

Shizumi looked down, tears threatening to spill. _I'd be lost without you. Why would you abandon me in my time of need?_ The illusion shook his head, not answering her. She barely noticed the commotion outside, audible smack, thumps, kicks, and punches filtering through the door. She did, however, notice when the door was kicked down. She didn't bother looking up, though.

"Shizumi?"

Shizumi's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, her eyes widening. _Kyo?_ She looked over, the illusion was gone. She looked back at the Kyo who had just kicked down the door. None of the hallucinations had been able to speak to her, this one had to be real.

Shizumi was jerked to her feet by Kyo and he swiftly undid the binds on her straightjacket, yanking it off her body. Her arms dropped to her sides. Kyo looked her over, his gaze frantic. She looked so tired, sad, and scared.

"Shizumi," He said again.

"Kyo," She whispered, falling into his arms without thinking. He held her tightly, all of the anxiety and regret that had previously filled his being temporarily washed away. She was here. She was breathing. That's all that mattered.

Shizumi's eyes brimmed with tears, spilling easily. "You came for me." She mumbled into Kyo's shirt.

"Of course I did, I told you I'd always be here for you, didn't I?"

* * *

***Sniffles* They reunited!**

**Well, now that all of the ANGSTY AKITO CRAP is out of the way, this story will mainly be focusing on Shizumi and Kyo's relationship. Everyone who knows me personally knows that I LOVE FLUFF AND NOT PUTTING ANY IN THIS STORY SO FAR HAS KILLED ME. That and Shizumi has her little cutting problem to fix, still. Don't you think Kyo would be a great support for her? :D**

**As always, reviews=cookies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This update has been pretty much ready for like a week and a half, I was going to upload it two sundays ago, but then shit happened. So sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Kyo and Shizumi's reunion was cut short as Yuki reminded them that if they didn't want to get arrested, they should probably book it in the opposite direction. Kyo sent Yuki a glare, but he knew the rat was right. He took hold of Shizumi's hand and all four of them ran through the halls toward the front, not stopping until they reached the thick woodland area that signaled they were near the house.

When they entered, out of breath, Shigure wandered out of his study to greet what he thought would be three teenagers. When he caught sight of Shizumi his eyes widened in shock and he stared at Kyo and Yuki long and hard. _"Idiots," _He hissed.

"Shigure," Yuki began.

"No! Yuki, Kyo, do you realize what you have done? You found your way into a mental hospital and helped a patient break out! Authorities will be searching high and low for Shizumi and when they find she is here, all of us will be arrested. Sometimes I forget you two are only children- as your guardian I should be taking better care of you."

"Shigure, didn't you feel it?" Yuki asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's over, Shigure. The curse is broken." Yuki explained.

"What?" Shigure asked in disbelief.

"Look!" Yuki said, pushing Shizumi into Kyo. When he caught her, nothing happened. Shigure stared, his mouth agape.

"Kyo, take off your bracelet." Tohru suggested. Kyo's gaze traveled to the bracelet around his wrist and grew weary. That damn piece of jewelry terrified him. Shizumi sighed, slipping it off his wrist herself. Nothing happened.

"You do realize what this means, right Shigure? Akito doesn't have power over us anymore, he'll have to admit he was lying about Shizumi being crazy."

And he did. Throughout the Sohma family rumors spread that Akito admitted to everything he did and dissappeared. Two weeks passed and no one heard from Akito, no one cared to know what he was up to either. Kyo had been following Shizumi everywhere since she came back, determined to never let her out of his sight again. To everyone else it was obvious they were together, after all it was Shizumi who broke the curse so the Sohma family let them be.

Shizumi was helping Tohru wash the dishes after dinner when someone stopped by. Shigure answered the door and she could hear muffled voices from the other room. Kyo left the kitchen to see who it was. "What the hell are you doing here?" she heard Kyo say, his voice raised. He was angry, not that it was anything new. Sighing, Shizumi quickly dried her dish and told Tohru she'd be right back.

"Kyo, what is it this-" Shizumi froze in the doorway, cutting herself off. "Father..." She continued in shock. Immediately Kyo was at her side, glaring at Shizumi's father. She could see him tense, then relax, tense, relax, as if he was deciding whether or not to fight him.

"We're going home now, Shizumi." At her father's words, memories of being beaten and taunted invaded Shizumi's thoughts and her knees buckled underneath her, which would have sent her crashing to the ground if she didn't have Kyo to lean on for support.

There was a pause before Shizumi looked her father dead in the eye with a cold gaze. "How can I go home if I'm already here?"

"Shizumi, you are sixteen. By law you aren't old enough to make that decision yet, now come."

"Well by law you aren't allowed to hurt me, I believe it's called child abuse? So why don't we both keep quiet? I won't tell anyone about what you and mom did to me if you let me stay here." Shizumi replied smoothly. "I have the bruises and witnesses to prove it."

Shizumi's father took a moment to consider her words. He nodded once stiffly and turned, walking away without a word.

Kyo looked at Shizumi, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Way to stand up to him. I'm proud of you."

Shizumi smiled up at him then turned her head to Shigure. "You could use the extra help, right?" She asked.

"I don't know, could we Tohru?" Shigure called into the kitchen.

"That would be wonderful!" Came her muffled reply.

"I don't see why not." Shigure confirmed.

"Thank you, Shigure." Shizumi replied, bowing slightly in thanks. "Well, it's been a long day. I'm going to sleep, goodnight everyone!"

"Shizumi, you've been complaining about how bored you were all day." Kyo argued.

"Well, doing nothing is quite the task isn't it?" Shizumi replied quickly. "Goodnight! Love you Kyo!"

Kyo blushed slightly but still gave Shizumi a skeptical look. "Um, love you too?"

Shizumi smiled and settled into the couch. She waited until she was sure everyone else had gone to bed and reached under her pillow, pulling out a shard of glass she always kept handy. Before she could do anything the light turned on and she froze, looking toward the switch, the glass positioned just above her wrist. Blue eyes met red and guilt instantly filled Shizumi.

"Shizumi, what the hell are you doing?" Kyo snapped angrily, going over to her and snatching the glass away.

"I-I..." Shizumi stuttered, unable to explain herself. What was there for her to explain? She was caught red-handed. By Kyo no less.

"Shizumi, why are you doing this? Why did you hide it from me?" Kyo asked, sitting next to Shizumi. He was still angry, she could tell by his clenched jaw and tense muscles. She wondered if he was just as dangerous sitting down as he was standing up.

"I've been trying to stop, I really have Kyo, but it's an addiction. I was doing so well, ten days counting but my dad pushed me over the edge. How was I supposed to tell you? 'Oh yeah by the way I do self harm because of my parents, but hey no biggie right?' I can't just tell you. No one knows about it." Shizumi replied in a whisper.

"An addiction? How long have you been doing this?" Kyo questioned.

"Since I was very small. I didn't have any friends so it was my escape and now I can't stop."

"Shizumi, you're one of the strongest people I know. I know that if you try hard you can stop and leave this behind. Please try for me, Shizumi." Kyo said.

Shizumi stared into Kyo's concerned eyes and sighed. "I'll try." She replied.

Kyo smiled. "I know you can do it." He assured her before going to bed.

Shizumi sighed, settling on the couch. _I know I can do it. But it's going to be hard. _She thought.

* * *

**I decided Shizumi isn't allowed to be emo anymore. WHOA I DIDN'T HAVE TO USE ANY OF THOSE TIME SKIP UNDERLINE THINGIES.  
**

**Ssennotta: It's not over yet! AND WHERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER TO YOUR STORY IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH. Not cool bro.  
**

**FangirlS1999: Thanks :) Sorry for the slow update...**

**KWTheWorld: Go for smiling like stupid idiots! Yes, Shizumi did break the curse... Which became obvious after this chapter... :)**

**Allan (Guest): WATCH IT MAN. Here's a virtual cookie, and don't leave me to do all the work cause then the building would go up in flames.**

**Ya I'm THAT chick: ASSHOLE AKITO IS ASSHOLE THAT'S WHY :) I'm glad you enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoa sorry for the late update, major writers block here. It's cured now, but the chapter's a bit short for my liking...**

Shizumi woke up with an aching back. God, sleeping on couches sucked. She hauled herself up and went into the kitchen to ask Tohru if she needed help.

"Not at the moment," She responded, "But if you could go grocery shopping later that would be great."

"Sure." Shizumi agreed, leaning against the counter uncomfortably. She stretched, trying to get rid of the ache in her back when Kyo walked in.

"Hey Tohru, Shizumi." He greeted each of them. "Shouldn't you be helping Tohru with breakfast, Shizumi?" He asked.

Shizumi sent him a glare. "She said she didn't need help right now." She informed him grouchily.

"Well good morning sunshine." He retorted sarcastically. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shizumi replied.

"Shizumi, what's wrong?" Kyo asked again.

"Nothing!"

Kyo raised an eyebrow at her. Shizumi sighed in frustration.

"It's the stupid couch. Sleeping on it hurts my back." She explained, stretching as if to prove her point. Kyo went behind her, grabbing her elbows and lifting her up. An audible crack was heard as Shizumi's back popped and she let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Kyo. I needed that." She said. Kyo smiled and ruffled her hair.

After everyone ate breakfast Shizumi got dressed and was about to leave when Kyo stopped her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just to run a few errands." She replied. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure."

On the way to the store, Shizumi teased Kyo relentlessly. "Come on Kyo," She whined. "Just hold my hand."

Kyo hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Kyo," She whined again.

"Fine! I'll hold your damn hand!" He snapped, taking her hand roughly in his. Finally Shizumi shut up. It's not that he minded holding her hand, it's just that it reminded him of a certain boar and the disastrous 'date' Shigure sent them on awhile ago.

Then, as if on cue, "Kyooo!"

Kyo paled. "Shit."

"Are you okay, Kyo?" Shizumi asked in concern.

"Uhhh..."

Not-so-suddenly a strong force bowled him over. "Kyo! I haven't heard from you in forever! Just because the curse is broken doesn't mean you can break contact with me! I need to know where you are! What you're doing!"

"Kagura, what the hell? Get off me!"

"You had me worried sick Kyo! Why wouldn't you call your own-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Kyo yelled, wrestling Kagura off him.

"Kyoooo!"

Shizumi cleared her throat. "Kyo, who is this?"

"My stalker."

Kagura's eyes widened. "You're so mean! How could you say that, Kyo?" She shouted, beating his back with her fists. He groaned.

"Kagura," He said, grabbing her wrist. "There is not, and never was, anything between us. I care about you as a Sohma family member, but that's it."

Her eyes widened again. She really did know all that deep down, but hearing Kyo say it out loud was harsh and it finally hit her where it counted. "I understand," she said, yanking her wrist free and smiling. "I'll see you around."

Kyo stared at her retreating figure, mouth agape.

"Kyo?" Shizumi asked.

"_That's all it took?_"

Shizumi laughed. "Come on, I still have errands to run."

It was late afternoon when The duo got back, and Kyo immediately went outside again. Shizumi sat in the kitchen, working on some schoolwork. The back door was open, and she couldn't help but sneak glances at Kyo. Who was practicing martial arts. With his shirt off.

A squeak escaped from Shizumi at the turn her thoughts had taken, and she looked back down at her homework, using her dark, thick hair as a curtain to hide her blushing face.

In the evening, Kyo and Yuki got into a fight. Shizumi sighed, they had been doing so well. It wasn't long until Yuki punched Kyo clear across the kitchen.

"Stupid cat."

"Damn rat!"

"Boys!" Shizumi shouted. "Keep it down! Tohru's sleeping."

"Isn't it a little early? You haven't even gone to bed, and you go to bed pretty freakin' early." Kyo replied, his voice muffled by the cloud of dust stirred up from his landing.

Shizumi glared in his direction. "She's not feeling well."

"Is she alright?" Yuki asked worriedly.

Shizumi turned to Yuki. "She's fine, she just needs rest." she replied, turning back toward Kyo as she heard him haul himself off the ground.

Shizumi's ivory skin lit up a shade in suppressed anger. "Kyo!" She exclaimed, taking in the sight of Shigure's broken door. "You realize that I'm the one who has to clean that up, right?"

"I'll help," Yuki and Kyo said sheepishly in unison.

Shizumi shooed them away. "No, you'd probably end up doing more damage than you already have. It's fine."

The door had taken more work than Shizumi expected, and it was late by the time she was finished. She yawned, stretching and going to the living room. She was tired.

Kyo woke up and looked at his clock. Almost midnight. He wondered how Shizumi was doing with the door and decided to go downstairs to check on her.

She was sleeping on the couch. Good, the door hadn't taken all night like he'd thought it would. He took a closer look at her and noticed her trembling. Of course, the weather was getting colder, the doors were paper, and the pitiful excuse of a blanket she used was extremely small and thin. Kyo sighed. If she kept up sleeping like that she was going to catch a cold. He went over to her and somehow made room for both himself and Shizumi on the couch and hugged her close to him, feeling her shivers cease as she absorbed his body heat. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He could get used to things like this, he decided as he watched her sleep.

**CUDDLES FTW. Fluff is cute. Hugs are cute. Cuddles are cute. I need cute. And I think Shizumi and Kyo do too, considering all the shit they've had to go through.**


End file.
